When secrets are no longer secrets
by ISHIPMONCHELE
Summary: Finn Hudson married Quinn Fabray becouse she was expectiong his child. He thought so until he found out it wasn't actually his child. But that's not the only thing he is going to find out. Finchel in the end.
1. What do I have to do?

**Finn's POV_  
><em>**

_I don't know what to do._

_I really don't._

_I've been in situations when I don't know what I want to be,I don't know what I'm supposed to do, I don't know who I am,but now..._

_Now, I really don't. _

_I'm only 29 but I have a ten year-old daughter. _

_Well,I thought so._

_Until I found out the truth. _

_I've been married with her for nine years._

_I love her._

_I mean, I did. _

_I think so._

_Or I was supposed to love her._

_You know,we had a daughter.(I spent ten years thinking she was mine daughter.)  
><em>

_But I wasn't in love with her._

_Never._

_My heart will always belong to someone else,even we have never been together seriously. _

_There just was something between us. _

_And now... There is something REAL between us. _

_Something I didn't expect._

_And I don't know what to do._


	2. The beginning

**Hi!I just didn't hope to get so many good feedback after the first chapter what was so little... But now is the first real chapter. And I really hope you will like this story. And I'm sorry for all kinds of mistakes, I don't speak English in my everyday life! :)**

* * *

><p>5th of October,2012<p>

It was Finn's senior year in McKinley and he wanted to finally make it special. Finn had been dating Quinn Fabray for a half year and his life seemed perfect,but there was something missing. He was walking to his history class when he saw a poster on the ground. It was marked with 'funny' faces and things such like 'GLEE SUCKS' but he read the original information.

**Join the glee club! **

**Auditions:**

**Friday 5pm**

He was putting the poster on the wall when his girlfriend interrupted him.

" Finn! " Quinn shouted " There you are! " She kissed his lips and then saw what was he doing. " What are you doing? "

" Oh, it was on the ground. "

" I know. That's where it belongs. " Quinn angrily said. " Whatever... I just wanted to ask if you would like to come to my house this today.. You know, my mom always gets home late on fridays... "

" Yeah..Sure! " Finn said and the Cheerious captain left him,and he finally walked in his class.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting in her history class,waiting for the lesson to begin. And then she saw him coming in. Finn Hudson. She was head over heels for him. She watched as the tall boy sits next to his best friend Noah Puckerman. That moment she put her bag back on the chair next to her - he wasn't going to sit with her. She didn't even know if he knew her name. She didn't know If he even knew about her existence. Rachel had a huge crush on him. She had imagined their wedding in like 30 different ways..But it was just her dream. Her dream was to talk with that handsome boy. But he had a girlfriend. The most beautiful girl in the whole school - Quinn Fabray. And who was Rachel if he could get Quinn? Rachel was nothing. Nothing to him. Nothing to all the cool people she knew. Her only friends were the ones that were in glee - Tina,Kurt,Mercedes(even they were having a lot of arguments,they were such a good friends),Artie,and that's it. Glee was for those who weren't popular. But glee was the only place where she was popular,she had a very beautiful and strong voice and maybe if he only heard her singing...he would feel the same for her as she felt for him. But what was she thinking about - he and glee club? He was too cool for that.<p>

* * *

><p>" Where are you going? " Puck asked Finn as he didn't go to the exit but to the choir room.<p>

" Umm... I need to find our Spanish teacher. " Finn lied.

" Okay,see you then on monday. " Puck said and left but Finn walked right to the choir room. He wanted to sing. He wanted to be in the glee club. He played drums, he loved music, much more than football! He knew Quinn would kill him,but he wanted to be something more than he was.

He could hear voices from the room.

" No, you have to do it like me! " Rachel said and showed Mercedes the right dance moves. Rachel was dancing around the room and didn't even see Finn entering the room and somehow she ran into him. She almost fell,but he didn't let her.

Everyone was laughing.

" Yes, you showed me the right moves. " Mercedes laughed.

" I'm sorry. " Rachel apologised and Finn let her go.

" It's okay. " He smiled. She thought she was dreaming. This couldn't be happening - her crush just saved her from falling on the ground. Her crush smiled at her.

" I'm Rachel Berry. " She finally said.

" And I'm Finn Hudson. "

" I know who you are. " Rachel said and looked at the ground. " Everyone knows who you are. What are you doing here? "

" I wanted to join the glee club. " He said ,and she almost fainted.

" Y-you.. " She wanted to make sure if he really wanted to be in glee club but at that moment mister Schu came in the room,and Rachel decided to find her seat.

" Guys, I am sorry for being late but I was printing your new songs! " Mister Schuester said when he had entered the choir room. He looked at the scene by the door. " Finn, you have any questions about your test?I'm sorry,but I just can't give you a higher mark. " He said.

" No.. I actually wanted to join the glee club.. " Finn said.

" Well,that's great! You're welcome here - sit down and you'll see how it's to be in glee club. "

Finn sat next to Rachel. She hoped she won't forget how to breathe. He was sitting next to her. Finn Hudson was sitting next to her.

Everything felt so good but then she looked at the door - she could see Quinn Fabray with her friends Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce watching her and Finn.


	3. Kiss

" What are we going to do? " Santana asked Quinn as they were watching glee club's practice.

" Nothing. " Quinn said and started walking away.

" Nothing? You serious, Quinn? Your man is joining the glee club, you know what is going to happen? " Santana asked.

" And I saw him talking with a girl. " Brittany added.

" Today, I won't do anything. I think he won't stay there - Finn and glee club? Unpopular Finn? He will leave. " Quinn said and started walking to exit.

" Aren't you going to the cheerios practice? " Santana yelled.

" Not in the mood for cheerios. " She said and walked out of the McKinley when someone yelled her name.

" What are you doing here? " She asked.

" I just thought... Since Finn is in the glee club you don't have anyone to spend this friday with.. " Puck said and walked closer to her.

" What? No.. " Quinn declined.

" Why not? What are you going to do then? Go home and? We could go to Breadsticks and then I would come to your house... " Puck offered again.

" It's not right. " She said.

" Well Finn is spending time with another girl today.. " Puck continued following her. " You can't deny the looks in their eyes. "

" I'm going. " Quinn finally said.

* * *

><p>" Wait, Puck I can't.. " She said when his hands got under her skirt.<p>

" Why? Becouse of Finn? He won't know. " He said and continued.

" I know.. But.. "

" You won't regret it. " He grinned.

Quinn knew it wasn't right but was it right from Finn to leave her today by joining the glee club? It actually was Finn's fault that she spent the day with Puck, she thought.

" Do it fast. I asked Finn to come over today. " Quinn finally agreed.

" Do you really think he will come? "

* * *

><p>" Wow, Finn, I never thought you can sing like this! " Mr. Schu patted Finn on the back after he had sang his part.<p>

" I never thought I can sing,too. " Finn laughed.

" It's the first friday of the month means.. " Mercedes started the sentence.

" Means early leaving. " Schu said and everyone stood up.

" Byee! " Everyone said and left.

" You sing really good. " Rachel said to Finn.

" Thank you.. You sing amazing, Rachel. "

_He thinks I sing amazing_, Rachel thought.

" Aren't you going home? " Finn asked when she didn't go to the exit of the school.

" Oh, my father's are using my car on fridays and usually they take me home, but now I will have to wait a little. " Rachel explained.

" I .. Umm. I thought maybe you need some company? " He asked.

_What am I doing? I have Quinn.. Quinn is probably waiting for me but I am spending extra time with Rachel. But look at her.. Her brown locks, her smile, I think her nose is pretty. And her clothes - I haven't seen any girl wearing things like that but she looks amazing! And how she sings.._ Finn was thinking about the girl he had met that day.

" Oh, you sure you don't have to go somewhere? You know, I can read some book or.."

" I want to stay. " He cut her off. He thought maybe it sounded too strongly. Like he was some maniac.

" Why did you join glee club? " She asked when they were sitting together.

" I don't know.. I just wanted to change something.. And I love music.. And you? You shouldn't be in glee club, you should be in number one in iTunes! " Finn said and his hand touched her knee. For a little moment but Rachel felt it.

" Thank you but... This is Lima.. But when I graduate I want to go to New York. I want to go to Broadway. I want to play all Barbra's roles. I want to ba a star. "

" You are a star , Rachel. And I'm sure you will be a star there, too. " He said and her phone rang.

" Yes daddy, fine, be there in two minutes! " Rachel said and stood up. " My dads, thanks for staying with me Finn. "

" It's not something to thank for. " He smiled.

" Then see you on monday at the glee club? " Rachel asked.

" We have other lessons together too. "

" Then till monday! " She leaned up and kissed him on his cheek. " I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable.. " She wanted to walk away but he grabbed her hand.

" Wait.. " He walked closer her. He looked in the girl's eyes and stared at her for a moment. He didn't care about anything but her right now. There was no Quinn, no popularity - just them. " Would it make you feel uncomfortable if I kissed you ? " He asked.

He didn't need an answer. She just smiled and moved her face closer his. " No.. "

He kissed her lips very softly but they both felt something.. Butterflies in stomache, fireworks - call it as you want , they had it.

" I have to go now, Finn .. " She said when she broke the kiss.

" See you on monday! " He watched her walking away - he just had kissed her. He had never felt something like that when he kissed Quinn or other girls, Rachel was something special. Something he didn't want to loose.


	4. The end for them?

**And here comes the drama! But don't worry - Finchel in the end.**

* * *

><p>October 18th, 2012<p>

She was on her way to Finn's house. Past two weeks - they were like dating but not officially... He still let Quinn think he's dating her though they didn't kiss at all and Quinn didn't protest becouse she had found someone else who made her feel that way Finn once did. And she thought that it wasn't Rachel's fault - she thought that Finn just needed a break. What she didn't know was that every moment no one watched them they spent together. They talked,laughed and kissed, of course.

" Hey.. " She said when he opened the door and kissed Rachel.

" I missed you. " He said as he pulled away.

" I missed you too - it's three hours since we parted. " She joked. He let her in. " Where are your parents and Kurt? " Rachel asked.

" Oh, they went to some friends house.. They'll be back in the very late evening. " Finn told her.

" So, where's the movie ? "

" Ohh.. I got Titanic. " Finn said and showed Rachel the DVD.

" And you are gonna watch that? " She laughed.

" Anything for you. " Finn said and turned he film on. They sat down on his couch and she made herself comfortable in his arms.

About a half hour later they said something.

" I can't believe you are doing this for me. " Rachel said and looked at him.

" Rach, I don't know if it's possible but I.. I love you.. You are a very special girl and I could watch it even twice. " He smiled.

" Y- You love me? " Rachel's eyes widened in shock. Was it possible? Her love of the life loved her back.

" Yeah.. I just want to break up with Quinn and make everyone know that you're my girlfriend. " Finn said.

" I love you too. " She said and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Her hands ran through his back and she knew she wanted it.

" Wait.. Rachel.. Are you sure you want it? " He asked.

" What you just said - it feels like the right moment. I want it , Finn . " Rachel said and kissed his lips again.

He wanted it,too. He really did , but...

" Rach.. " He stopped.

" What? "

" I just wanted to say that I hadn't had sex, too ... " He said. " But I want you to be my first, and I want this to be that special moment. "

" I love you, Finn. "

" And I love you.. "

* * *

><p>Quinn didn't know what to do - it was positive. The pregnancy test was positive. Her life was over. Cheerios. Finn - it wasn't his child. And the real father .. She didn't know what to do. If she loses her popularity the only thing that can make her at least not unpopular is Finn. No, she couldn't loose him. She had to make him be with her like they used to be together. No matter what.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn was ready to do what he wanted to do since he had met Rachel. Break up with Quinn.<p>

He knocked on her door knowing her parents weren't home on thursdays.

" Finn! " Quinn wanted to kiss him as she opened the door but he didn't let her.

" We need to talk. " He said as he stepped in.

" About what? " She asked.

" I'm very sorry.. " He started " I cheated on you. "

" You what? Cheated on me? " Her eyes fulfilled with tears - she wasn't sure it hey were real or fake.

" I'm sorry, Quinn , but I love Rachel. And I want to be with her. You are great though but Rachel.."

" I'm pregnant, Finn. " Quinn cut him off.

" But we didn't... "

" I know - but maybe you remember that time in that hot tub and the mailman... "

" Oh my God... " He didn't know what to do.

" And I'm keeping this baby. Finn, I need you. Rachel can get any other guy , okay - she can't , but I need you. Your baby needs you. " She said and placed his hands on her belly.

" But we are too young... "

" And that's why I need you even more. " Quinn said and started crying into his sholder. " Please, Finn, break up with her.. I'll forgive you everything, I just really need you. Your baby really needs you. "

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't believe it. It was not possible. All her dreams.. Everything was broken. A baby? She loved Finn but she was eighteen... She wasn't ready for it, and neither was Finn. She needed to tell him.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day in school was the hardest day ever - he had to tell Rachel. He didn't know how he can do it - he couldn't let her think there will ever be a chance for them but he so didn't want to hurt her. But he thought he will need to follow Quinn's advice - she said that it will hurt a bit but later she will be able to start a new life.<p>

" Finn! " Rachel yelled as she saw he boyfriend, as she thought.

" We need to talk. " Finn said as she got closer him.

" Yeah, we need to . . "

" Let me first.. " Finn said " I'm very sorry but we can't be together anymore. "

" What? "

" I know I told you I loved you, I know that what we did was supposed to be very special but I don't feel anything for you. And never did. And never will . " He said and looked in her eyes that were full of tears - real ones. " Was there something you needed to say? " He asked like nothing had happened.

" No. " She said and walked away. She went into the nearest bathroom and cried for almost hour. She didn't care she had lessons - her life was over. The boy she loved and whose baby she was expecting didn't even like her. He had played with her heart. And Rachel was pregnant. And alone. She knew her dads would kill her. And Finn. She didn't want it. She wiped away all the tears. She walked out the bathroom , it was a break again. She was walking to her locker when she saw Finn talking to Quinn. As Quinn saw Rachel she kissed Finn. It was too much for Rachel. She had to leave. She took all the important thinga from her locker, she drove away from the school. She went home. Her dads were still at work so she had a few hours to pack. She took her biggest bags and put her stuff in them. Clothes, photos... She took the credit card her fathers had given her for emergency cases - this was one of them. When she had packed everything she took all the money she had. She had saved enough to live about a month without working. Plus the credit card. She walked downstairs and took a piece of paper

_Dear dads, I'm very sorry I have to leave but I just had no choice... Don't worry about me - I'll be fine. I promise - I will call you when I get somewhere. I really love you but I can't stay in Lima.. I will tell you why someday... But ,please, don't ask me anything the next few days... When I'll be ready I tell you. -Rachel_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah - that's it. But the next chapters will contain Finchel in thoughts. And as I said - happy ending. :)) R&amp;R :))<strong>_  
><em>


	5. New beginning

" Where is Rachel? " Mister Schuester asked as the glee club rehersal started.

Everyone looked a each other.

" We don't know.. " Mercedes said.

" I think she's just ill. " Kurt added. He was the only one who knew that Rachel had been gone away.

" Okay, I hope she will get better soon. " Schue said. " Okay, guys, we need to practice! "

* * *

><p>" Hey... " Finn said when he had found Kurt ,few days later.<p>

" You can take whatever you want. " Kurt said,knowing that usually those popular guys only came to him to take something from him.

" I don't want anything. " Finn replied.

" Oh, then? " Kurt asked.

" I wanted to know where is Rachel. Is she okay? " Finn asked.

" Finn... I think Rachel won't be back. " Kurt said.

" What? Why? "  
>Finn looked worried.<p>

" Becouse Rachel had to change school. " Kurt lied. " There was better arts program. "

" Oh.. Thank you.. " He said and walked away. He felt so bad for her... He felt so bad becouse he had left her like this. All he wanted was to find her and tell her he loved her,tell her he didn't want to leave her. His thoughts about Rachel got interrupted when Quinn yelled his name.

" Finn! You are supposed to care about me! "

" Umm.. Yeah.. I'm sorry.. How are you feeling today? " Finn asked.

" We feel good. " She said and leaned up to kiss Finn.

* * *

><p><strong>132 missed calls<strong>

Rachel woke up in the apartment she had rent - it was a little flat in Brooklyn with a alcoholic owner.  
>She had spent the past days sleeping and crying. She didn't want to talk to anyone - if she wasn't pregnant she definitely would have tried alcohol. She felt horrible. All her dreams were broken. Though she was in New York , her dream city, she thought her life was over. How will she ever make it with a baby? What will think her possible boss when he sees that she hasn't finished her school, that she gave it up for a baby?<p>

She looked out of the window - it was a sunny day.

" Good morning, darling. " She was talking with her belly. " Why now, sweetie, why now? Why did you decide that this is the right time? Why you didn't wait some years till mommy wins her first Tony? " Then she suddenly had to run to the bathroom. How could she get sick when she was eating almost nothing?

When she got back from the smelly bathroom, she decided to do some things she had to do - call her dads. She took her phone in her hands and found her daddy's number. She waited some minutes till she got the strenght to call the number.

" Rachel, Rachel where are you? " A very worried voice of her daddy said. She could hear her other dad in the background,too.

" I'm alright. " Rachel said.

" Where are you ? Please come back, Rachel! "

" I'm so sorry, dads... But I can't ... I've done something I can't change, no, if I wanted I could, but I would never do something like that... I can't ... I'm so sorry.. " She cried.

" Rachel, it's okay, it's okay, just tell us where are you! You don't even know how worried we have been these days! " The voice had become angry.

" Don't yell at me, daddy, I really didn't want to.. I had no choice, I couldn't stay there after .. "

" Where are you, Rachel? "

" I won't go back. " Rachel said.

" We aren't asking you to come back, we need to know where are you. If you don't want, we won't go to where you are, we just need to be sure you're okay. "

" I - I'm in New York. "

" What? Why? What are you doing there? "

" I can't say, I'm so sorry... " Rachel said and hung up.

She cried in her bed for thirty more minutes, her phone vibrating all the time, but she just couldn't go back. She knew how she was hurting her dads but she couldn't, she had to start her life from zero.

She had to wake up from this nightmare she was living in, she had to find the sunlight, the light at the end of the tunnel.

" Let's go out. " She said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry I didn't have time to update - if I get time , I'm gonna post more today! And of course all kinds of mistakes are mine!<strong>


	6. A baby

She felt so bad , every single moment, she was having her last days of pregnancy, she was going to give birth to a lovely baby girl but it all was wrong. Finn still didn't know anything about the baby, she hated the situation. She hated the fact she had to do it, she had to do it alone. She knew she couldn't tell Finn now becouse he is having another baby. She wiped the tears away that had formed in her eyes and stood up, it was pretty hard but she managed to dress herself and go out for a walk. The only thing that made her feel better was a walk to Broadway, it made her feel closer her dream. She so wanted to be a star there and she hoped that her dream would turn into reality one day, it just had to.

She was walking when suddenly she felt a horrible pain in her stomach , the pain that was first contraction.

She held her belly with her hands, people started to stare at her but only one came closer.

" Are you okay? " The man asked.

" No, I think my first contraction started. " Rachel spoke , her body almost losing control, the man had to hold her.

" Shall I call your husband? Or boyfriend? " The guy asked.

" I am single. " The words she had to say really hurt her.

" I 'll take you to the hospital, okay? " He helped her walk to the nearest cab and get in.

" Thank you... " She said when she was in.

" Wait, I am not letting you do it alone! " He closed the door after getting in the car and told the driver that they needed hospital.

" Thank you but you really didn't have to do anything else.. " Rachel said with pain in her voice becouse it all was already hurting.

" What's your name? "

" Rachel Berry, and yours? "

" Jesse St. James , listen Rachel Berry , if you don't have anyone to take care of you I just can't let you do it yourself. " Though Rachel didn't want help from strangers ,this guy really seemed nice to her.

" Thank you. " She smiled , maybe for the first time since she had been in New York.

" Just don't worry , it is going to be alright. " Jesse tried to comfort her but she was crying. For the first time she realised that there was someone who cared for her , mybe just until she gets to the hospital, but still , she just wanted to tell all the story , she just broke.

" It won't be alright! I am completely alone living in the worst flat in the whole city ! And I am having a baby! " She cried not caring if he really listened.

" Alone ? In the worst flat? Tell me the story. " Jesse said and Rachel looked at him.

" You want to know my story? " She laughed.

" I don't understand why a girl like you has so bad life. "

" Becouse I slept with him! Nine months ago, he was kind of dating another girl but slept with me , then he told me he loved me. And then , then he left me. I wanted to tell him I was pregnant but ,before I could say that, he told me he didn't feel anything for me and never would. I went to New York , it always had been my dream being in New York, I found a flat I could afford, later I got told that his girlfriend is expecting a baby too and here I am now. Alone, heartbroken and very soon with a baby. " She told him her story.

" What a jerk! " Jesse sighed.

" I don't want to talk about him. Becouse I still love him. I always will. " She said ,still crying.

" Don't cry, Rachel, he doesn't deserve you! " Jesse tried to comfort her.

" I know but it is so hard.. I am so alone, I have no friends , I have nothing. "

" Wait, you have a friend now , okay? I promise when you will have the baby in your hands, we will talk and I will help you. "

" Thank you. " She tried to stop the tears and look at the man who was first who seemed to really care about her though he was a stranger.

* * *

><p>Finn was sitting in the hospital chair waiting for Quinn's surgery to end. The past months had been terrible. Quinn was hard to understand , angry all the time . A baby. It was all he was thinking of. He was eighteen and he was going to have a baby. And the biggest problem was that he didn't love her, he still loved Rachel, he still felt so bad about leaving her like he did.<p>

" Mister Hudson? " A nurse asked.

" Yes? "

" Your girlfriend and the baby are both okay, you can look at them. " The nurse said and Finn followed her. He walked in the room and saw Quinn sleeping and the baby was next to her in it's bed. He walked over the little girl and looked at her. She was complete Quinn's baby. She had everyting from her, yes, that made her very beautiful , he actually hoped she had his heart and soul becouse Quinn was sometimes very selfish and not the nicest person at all.

" How is she? " He could hear Quinn asking.

" Okay. " Finn responded.

" It is all you can say? You know how my stomach looks like? You know how I am going to look like? And this is your reaction? " She yelled at him.

" Quinn, we are at hospital! Can you calm down please? I am really happy that she is okay and you are okay. " He just wanted her to stop yelling.

" Can you kiss me? "

" Sure.. " He leaned over her and pecked her lips, somehow not wanting to deepen the kiss, truth to say , he wanted to kiss Rachel. He didn't know why, he didn't know whe he and Quinn had lost the connection , when he stopped liking her. It was so rude from him, she had just given birth to his child, but it all didn't seem right when they were together, he couldn't stop thinking about Rachel. He knew he was the worst person in the whole world but he couldn't stop himself from thinking how nice, how beautiful she was.

* * *

><p>" Can I come in? " Rachel heard a knock coming from her room's door.<p>

" Yes! " She yelled and very soon the door opened.

" Hey ! These are for you. " Jesse said and gave her a very beautiful bouqet of flowers.

" Thank you. " She smiled at him.

" So , how are you? How is the baby? " He asked.

" I am okay but still tired, it was really hard. But she is really beautiful. " She was holding the little baby in her hands.

" I'm glad you are okay. So what's the name of this cutie? " Jesse asked pointing to the baby in Rachel's hands.

" Sarah Hudson Berry. " She showed him the face of her daughter. She was really beautiful, though it was hard to admit , she had a lot from Finn. The smile, she hadn't the huge nose too, she owed a thanks to Finn for that, she had the cute hazel eyes. It was actually pretty hard for Rachel to stare at her, she reminded her of Finn too much.

" Congratulations! " Jesse stood up and hugged Rachel. " I am really happy that you both are okay. "

" Why are you so nice? "

" Becouse I heard your story and I don't want you to feel so bad. I want you to feel better. I want to be there for you. I know this is crazy. "

" Wait, I am not ready, I love him and I am not sure if I wil ever stop loving him, I'm sorry, Jesse. " Rachel said.

" No, I didn't mean it that way, I want to be your friend, I want to help you, I want to be your friend and I want to have a friend. "

" You are too sweet. " She had tears in her eyes. " Why would you care about someone like me? "

" As I said - you need a friend and I want a friend. " He took her hand in his . " Can we be friends? "

" Of course. " She laughed.

" So , when they are letting you go home? " Jesse asked, playing with Sarah's hands.

" They said I can go tomorrow. I so don't want to go home, I will have to start finding a job and my problem is that I haven't actually finished school and... All my dreams... " She sighed.

" What are your dreams? "

" It's silly. "

" No , tell me. Maybe I can help you. " He said.

" I want to be a Broadway star. " Rachel said with a sad tone in her voice becouse she knew she could never do that.

" Well, maybe I can help you. My friend's father is producing some shows there. Maybe I should show you to him. "

" What? Really? But the baby, maybe after a few months I could do that, right now I should find a job to live. " Rachel sighed, realising she needed to pay rent.

" Think about it. Okay , I have to go now, here is my number if you need anything or just want to do something. As I said - just friends! " He gave her his number and stood up, waving goodbye to her and the sleeping baby.

* * *

><p>hopefully gonna update sooner!past months had been very busy, but now I have plenty of time to write :)) You can review if you want to! ;)))<p> 


	7. Life goes on?

I have to say a huge thank you to Nicole ( TheWritingFreak here ) for helping,editing, correcting my mistakes. :)))

* * *

><p>A year passed. Finn had to deal with the baby, Quinn and now had a job. Thank God, for Burt- who offered him a job in the first place.<p>

He opened the door of the flat they were renting and stepped in with the products Quinn had told him to buy.

"Oh, there you are. Could you have been any faster? I don't even need the cheese anymore." Quinn said, sighing.

"I'm sorry!" He said exasperatedly. "There was a huge line at the market!" Finn took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen; placing the products on the table.

He took a cold beer from the fridge before walking into the living room to turn on the TV. He was tired, really tired. He hated the life he was living. The only thing that made his life better was Beth, their daughter. If there wasn't her, he would never have left Rachel for Quinn.

Why was he thinking about Rachel again? Why couldn't he just forget her? They had sex once. Of course they loved each other but they were together for a small amount of time. What they had was something strange and he felt like he should have chosen her. He had always wanted Rachel to be the one with his baby, she was the one he could live with but it was just a dream.

A dream. He couldn't dream for too long because reality soon slapped his dreams in the face.

"Are you going to just watch TV?" Quinn asked as she walked into the room, her arms folded.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, you could help me!" Quinn said in a raised voice.

"How can I help you more than I already have? I spend ten hours working every single day and all you can do is gripe at me when I get home. So, how can I help you? PRINCESS „ He said sarcastically.

"Oh, so now I'm a princess? I have to spend all my time cleaning the house and taking care of Beth!"

"Oh, really?" Finn asked, getting up wearily. "When did you have time to get your nails painted?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Then stop blaming me for wanting to chill out a bit when I get home after a long day at work!" he yelled, switching off the TV off before going to their bedroom.

"Finn!"

He heard her calling after him but he ignored her. As he got in the shower and thought about how his life would be if there wasn't a baby. He loved Beth, but he couldn't help but wonder about what could have been.

He finished his shower quickly before putting on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He walked into the bedroom and almost went back into the bathroom. He didn't want to deal with Quinn right now.

"Finn, I'm sorry." Quinn was lying in the bed, only in her underwear. "Come to bed with me.. let me show you how sorry I am."

"Quinn, I'm not in the mood." Finn sighed and sat in his side of the bed they shared, enabling the alarm for the next morning.

"Finn..." She ran her hand under his shirt.

"Quinn, I said no! „ He covered himself with sheets and turned his back to her.

"Whatever Finn. Good night."

Finn sighed one more time and turned out the lights.

* * *

><p>"Jesse!" Rachel exclaimed when she opened the door of her new flat.<p>

"Rachel!" He hugged her tightly. "You look- fantastic! „ He gave her a kiss on cheek and handed her beautiful flowers.

"Oh, thank you!" Rachel smiled. "Do you want to come in?"

It was Sarah's first birthday and the only friend Rachel had was Jesse. After giving birth to Sarah, Rachel decided to tell her fathers what happened, leaving out the 'minor' detail about Finn being the father. They would definitely kill him if they heard that he was the father.

A few months later it was Rachel's birthday and she received an envelope from her fathers. Instead of a card she found a key and an address. It turned out they had bought her a flat that was in a good part of the city and had three furnished rooms. One for her, one for the baby and one for guests. They had told her she didn't have to let them visit her if she didn't want to but she did. She wanted to thank them and she wanted them to see Sarah.

They were really were great even helped her with money because they didn't want her to have to work with a little baby. She felt happy she had such good fathers and finally a friend. Jesse was a perfect friend, she never understood why, but he always wanted to help her. He was one of the nicest people she had ever met. And there he was now – attending Sarah's birthday party!

"I'd love to." Jesse said and walked in the apartment. "Where is the birthday girl?" He laughed.

"Oh, the birthday girl." She laughed, too, and placed the flowers in a vase. "Just a second." Rachel breathlessly and went to Sarah's room to take her. A moment later she was back in the living room with Sarah in her arms. "Say hi to uncle Jesse!" She made her way to him and showed Sarah looking beautiful.

"Happy birthday!" He said, smiling as he handed Rachel a present.

"And again you didn't have to.." Rachel sighed.

"Come on, this is a birthday party!"

"Fine!" She smiled and opened the box. There were some cute toys and a shirt that said, 'I HAVE THE BEST MOMMY'. Rachel looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you.." She said, hugging him .

"I hope that Sarah likes it!" Jesse said, letting her go.

"It's time for cake!" Rachel laughed and went to kitchen to make tea and serve the cake.

After a few minutes they were sitting by the table and eating.

"Rachel.." Jesse seemed serious. "Does her father know?"

"Can we not talk about it?" Rachel said and took another bite of cake. She didn't want to talk about Finn. She still loved him. As she heard , he is living with Quinn and everything was going great.

"I just think that he would deserve to know..."

"Jesse, it is too complicated..." Rachel sighed. "He has a family.. You know, I think I am okay with giving up on my dreams, with being a single mother.."

"Rachel, you still can have it all! I told you I can make you an audition and you can still be a single mother? Look at yourself! I think you should go out, I think every man out there would want to be with you!" Jesse's words made Rachel feel better.

"Thank you. And what did you mean with the audition? The problem is, I haven't even finished high school... I don't think I can be on Broadway, even though I really want it." Rachel sighed, did she even had a hope to be there?

"You know you can still try. I've heard you sing, your voice is fantastic. Sometimes, if you act and sing really well, it doesn't matter how much school you have finished. You have a pure talent, Rachel." Jesse smiled, "Maybe you should try someday."

"You know,I'll think about it. Maybe I will try singing again. I will find someone who can look after Sarah and maybe I should try to be there." Her phone rang. "Oh , I'm sorry.. „ She sighed and went to the kitchen to take it. „ Daddy? Oh, she is sleeping. Thank you! Okay, talk to you someday, I'm a bit busy right now." She hung up and went back to the table. "My dads... they wanted to say happy birthday to Sarah."

"They seem to very nice." Jesse smiled.

"They are, they are really nice and supportive. I really don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you and them."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." Quinn mumbled as she ran into Puck.<p>

"Wait." He took her by her wrist. "Are you happy with him?"

"I am."

"And how is your daughter?" he asked.

"She's fine." She hated talking with Puck.

She thanked God that when she cheated on Finn with Puck that he didn't want to be friends with him anymore. And neither Finn or Puck knew the truth about Beth. Quinn hated herself for that but that was it, she couldn't tell the truth now. Finn seemed to love Beth too much to tell the truth.

"And how are you?" Puck never admitted that Quinn was more than just a high-school sex for him. He always had a thing for her.

"I'm good. We are getting married and I'm really happy, now let me go. I have to make dinner for my soon-to-be husband." Quinn walked out of the store as fast as she could. She couldn't have a conversation with him. What if he tells Finn? She walked home and found Finn there with the five year old Beth.

"Oh, how was the walk?" Quinn asked as she threw her keys on the table and walked over Beth,giving her a hug.

"It was great, will you tell mom about the swans?" Finn smiled at Beth. She was perfection. He truly loved her and as years went by Finn started to feel something for Quinn. He sometimes thought of where would he be now if it wasn't for Quinn and the baby. He thought about Rachel but he knew this was crazy. He had heard that Rachel had a baby herself soon after he broke up with her and she was trying to be a singer.

Finn realized that maybe this was how his life was meant to be – with Quinn, with whom he was going to get married, and Beth.

"Mommy, there were swans! They were so beautiful!" Beth exclaimed as she hugged Quinn.

"You two must be hungry, I'll cook the dinner." She let her daughter go and went to kitchen to make lasagna. Since she was nicer to Finn, Finn was nicer to her and when Beth turned five, he proposed. She loved him. They both seemed to be pretty happy- except for the fighting of course, but they were happy.

* * *

><p>"So, how did it go?" Jesse asked as Rachel answered his call.<p>

"Horrible." she said.

"Date or audition?"

"Both. He was horrible. When he found out I was a single mother he said he had to go. Seriously? The only men who have loved me knowing I have Sarah were you and Josh.

And the judges told me they can't have me because they can have a singer as good as I am who has finished high-school." Rachel said and looked at her clock. She had a half hour to take Sarah from school.

"Oh, really? The judges are stupid but maybe Broadway is not what you need? You should start your solo career. As for the guy you went on a date with, he is stupid too. Seriously? You would be amazing even with three children. And stop thinking about Josh. You broke up with him. And trust me, you are going to be loved again. Emily is jealous of you." he laughed.

"I will think about it. Maybe I really should try recording some of the songs I have written.. And you are right, even though Josh loved me, he wasn't the one for me. „ She paused after thinking about 'the one' , she remembered about Finn. She thought he would be the one for her. She even thought about visiting Ohio and seeing him, but it turned out he already has his 'one' – Quinn Hudson.

She dated other guys. When Sarah turned two, Jesse started organising her dates. Most of them were afraid to be with her becouse of Sarah but the one called Josh was not. They lived together for three years, they were happy, but when Sarah turned six they started arguing a lot. She knew Sarah hated it so she just decided to break up with him. She was not going to date a guy her daughter didn't like. And now the dates started again.

She and Jesse had become best friends, they supported each other, he really liked Sarah and Sarah liked him. His fiance sometimes was jealous of their friendship but everyone knew she had no reason to be jealous – Rachel and Jesse had agreed to be just friends .

"He definitely wasn't. And really, you have to record these songs. They are good, you'll show them that you are better than that girl who hasn't finished high-school."

"Thank you! You are the best! Okay, I'll take a shower and then I have to get Sarah.. We are going to see a movie." Rachel smiled at the thought of having an evening with her daughter. An evening when she didn't have to think about work the next day.

She had been working every Monday thru Thursday and got home only in the evening, she had to give hugs and say thank you's to Jessica who was taking Sarah from school and babysitting her. But on Fridays Rachel was free. Free from the work she actually hated – she was working as a receptionist in some company that was selling things for offices. She didn't like working there, people there weren't very friendly.

Her dads had told her she didn't have to work, but she just couldn't let them pay for everything. But the bad work days made her enjoy her Fridays with Sarah. A movie, ice cream at home, and she let her sleep with her. They had fantastic connection. Though she had Finn's look, Rachel had to admit it, she really was her daughter, she loved singing, she loved being with Rachel and that made her happy.

She had Sarah, Jesse and her dads. And she believed she would find a man and a job she would like. Maybe she really should try with her songs...

* * *

><p><strong><em> Hey you just read this, and I hope you liked it, but you can share your thoughts about it, so review maybe? ;)<em>**


	8. The worst day of her life

**A/N**

**Yes, they are meeting each other. Yes, there is going to be a huge drama. Yes, Finchel will be happy in the end.**

* * *

><p>" I hope you are happy now. " Quinn said as she signed the divorce papers.<p>

A lot had happened. Puck had discovered the truth about Beth and one night told Finn. Finn immediately stoped sleeping with Quinn in one bed, he stopped talking with her. He couldn't forgive something like that to her. He loved Beth. But he had nothing to do with Quinn. Nothing. In fact, he realised that if he had known the truth about Beth, he probably would be with Rachel. The woman he was never going to see again. The woman who has her own girl, probably a boyfriend too.

" I hope you were happy these ten years. " Finn took his papers and left. He was single now. He needed to celebrate it. It sounded stupid but he had to. All the Quinn thing hurt but he believed the change was for good.

* * *

><p>This was the day. The day she was visiting her dads. With Sarah.<p>

They were driving from the airport and listening to radio.

" Mommy, I want ice cream. " Sarah had been begging for ice cream since they had landed in Lima.

" Honey, we have no ice cream in the car. Can't you wait until we get home? " Rachel tried to calm down the little one.

" Mommy! " She started crying.

" Honey, just ten minutes. " Rachel said but Sarah continued crying.

" You promised ice cream! " Rachel couldn't resist it anymore.

" We are stopping in a shop. Okay? "

" Ice cream,mommy! " Rachel sometimes wondered how the little one managed to get happy from sad so fast.

" Here we are. Don't get lost. " Rachel stopped the car and Sarah was already running in the shop.

" Find the ice cream you want! I will be back in a minute ! " Rachel yelled. She went to pick some soya milk in case if her dads didn't have any.

* * *

><p>Sarah had chosen an ice cream but she didn't see Rachel anywhere. She was running around the shop when she ran into a tall figure.<p>

" I'm sorry. I am lost. " Sarah looked up at the man she had just ran into.

Finn looked at the girl that was looking up to him. She was about Beth's age , he thought. The girl seemed so sweet , he wanted to help her.

" What's your name ? " Finn asked .

" Sarah Berry. " She said not noticing the running Rachel. Rachel recognized Finn. Talking with Sarah. She couldn't let him realise the truth before she decides to tell him. " But my full name is Sarah Hudson Berry. " Rachel saw Finn's facial exprssion. _Too late._

__" Mommy! " Sarah saw Rachel .

" Honey, we are going. " Rachel grabbed Sarah's hand . She wanted to pay and leave. She didn't have the strenght to deal with the man she was still in love with, affter ten years. Who definitely hates her now.

" I don't think you are going anywhere. " Finn grabbed Rachel's wrist. He didn't want to hurt her but he had some reasons. He couldn't let her leave.

" Honey, can your bring mommy some yoghurt? Find the best one , I need to talk with this man for some minutes. "

" Finn, I can explain. " Rachel felt so guilty. She suddenly realised how he must be feeling now.

" Is she mine? " She could swear she saw tears in his eyes.

" Yes, she is yours.. " Rachel sighed. This was one of the worst days of her life.

" Wow, why you didn't tell me? It has been ten years, Rachel! How could you hide the fact I had a daughter! How could you? I thought you were better than this. " Finn started panicking. He had a daughter. Few weeks ago he got to know that the girl he thought was his daughter actually wasn't. Now, he gets a daughter at the same age, just this time.. When Sarah had said she was Hudson, he looked at her , then it hit him. Her eyes,nose,her everything. Maybe only her hair was Rachel's .

" I am sorry, okay? I just heard you had a family. And you said we were done in high school. That it didn't mean anything. " Rachel started crying. " That I didn't mean anything to you. What did you expect me to do? Run after you and beg for you to stay with me? It is not me , Finn. " Rachel started walking away from Finn, the love of her life, the father of her daughter .

" Yeah, so you decided to take my daughter away from me. " He laughed. " If I didn't meet her today, would you ever tell me? " He asked as she was walking to the exit.

" Finn, I would , yes. " Rachel said,tears now in her eyes. She gave the cashier ten dollars and walked to the exit.

He watched as she walked out of the shop. He was not going to leave it like this. He took out his phone and called Kurt.

" Did you know? " He asked as Kurt answered.

" Did know what? " Kurt asked, not understanding what Finn was talking about.

" Rachel. Sarah. I know , okay? How could you not tell me? " Finn said, walking to the alcohol department. He wanted not to think about the reality .

" I thought you knew she had a daughter. " Kurt said while Finn was searching for something that would turn his brain off.

" I knew, I just didn't know I was her father. " Finn sarcastically laughed.

" You are Sarah's father? " Kurt's words really sounded genuine.

" So she didn't tell anyone.. " Finn sighed.

" Finn, is that true? Is Sarah your daughter? "

" Can I have her number? " Finn asked, placing a bottle of Absolut in his basket.

" Finn, is Sarah, is she your daughter? When did you two.. How could she.. "

" I just need her number, okay? " Finn caused a few people to stare at him. He was not usually angry but this time he had a very serious reason.

" I'll send it to you. " Kurt hung up the phone and after a few minutes Finn received a message with Rachel's phone number.

Finn paid for the vodka and immediately walked to his car. He drove home as fast as possible, thinking about his life in the past ten years. Thinking about Rachel and their daughter. He hated Quinn for lying about Beth, but he hated Rachel even more at the moment. She stole those moments every father would want to be a part in , she didn't say anything to him. He didn't have a chance to feel her first kick,see her when she was born, catch her when she falls on the ground, see her first steps. His daughter knows him as a stranger from the shop. His own daughter doesn't know him. And he didn't know her either .

* * *

><p>" Rachel , what's wrong? " Her dads asked in unison as she walked in the house , tears in her eyes.<p>

" I am so bad person. " She sat on the couch and continued crying, causing her dads and Sarah to stare at her.

" Go and play with mommie's old dolls! " Hiram told Sarah , and the little girl did what she was told to.

" We met him. " Rachel said, sobbing.

" Met who? " Leroy asked, sitting next to Rachel, trying to comfort her.

" H- Her father.. "

" Oh girl, we told you that later you tell him, harder it would be. " Hiram took a seat ,too.

" I hate myself, I am a horrible person. "

" I am not going to say that what you did was right, because it wasn't , but eventually he will forgive you. " Hiram said, caressing Rachel's back.

" Sarah will hate me. "

" Does she know? " Leroy asked as Rachel mentioned their granddaughter.

" No, but I am going to tell her today. If she is going to hate me too, at least everything happens on one day. " Rachel wiped her tears away and stood up. " She deserves to know. " She went to kitchen to wash her black face since she had been wearing mascara that day.

" Are you sure? "

" Yes. " She said and walked upstairs to her old room. She realised it looked the same even after ten years. " Sarah? " She knocked on the door.

" Come in , mommy. " Rachel opened the door and saw her little girl playing with dolls. " Mommy? "

" Yeah, sweetie? " She sat on her old bed , next to Sarah.

" Who was Finn? " Sarah stared at her with her beautiful eyes and Rachel couldn't lie to her.

" You have asked me about your father. " Rachel started and Sarah nodded. " And I said that it is such a hard to tell story. Finn, the guy we met today, he is your father. " Rachel felt really relieved when the truth was out. For a few seconds Sarah stared at Rachel. " Honey, is everything alright? "

" Everyone in my class tells how much their daddies love them. Mine didn't even want me . " Suddenly tears appeared in Sarah's eyes.

" Honey, he definitely loves you. " Rachel wrapped her arms around Sarah's body for a hug.

" But he didn't want me! Why have I never seen him? " The little started crying and now Rachel felt as the worst mother in the world. " I hate him. " Sarah sobbed.

She had to say the hardest part.

" It is not his fault. " Rachel said and Sarah looked up at her with her teary eyes. " I didn't tell him about you. He only got to know it today. " By the time Rachel had finished the sentence Sarah was out of her arms and standing, crying again.

" I hate you! " She yelled and ran out of the room. " All the other kids have a daddy! It is only your fault I don't have a one! " Sarah ran downstairs and hugged Hiram's leg , trying to get some comfort.

" Sarah Berry Hudson, you are not talking like that to your mother! " Rachel followed her downstairs.

" You are no longer my mother! " _You are no longer my mother. No longer my mother. _This was the moment Rachel realised she had screwed up, really screwed up. Everyone had their reasons to hate her. She looked at her fathers who were watching the crying girl.

Thinking it couldn't be worse , Rachel heard her phone ringing. She walked back upstairs and saw the unknown number calling.

" Rachel Berry listening. " She said in her sad voice.

" Did she know about me? " The man's voice said and Rachel started to cry again.

" I am so sorry, Finn, I just told her. You can't imagine how sorry I am. "

" I am not going to discuss anything , when can I meet her? " He asked, his voice angry. " Or maybe you want to hide her from me for another ten years. " He laughed, causing her to cry even more.

" Finn, I said I am sorry! " She raised her voice.

" Oh , yes! I forgot that! You really think you can fix it with your sorry? You took away my daughter! You didn't let me be a part of her life! "

" Please stop yelling at me! How do you think I feel right now? When my daughter tells me I am no longer her mother? When I fe- "

" Oh , I wonder why she told you that. " He cut her off with his sarcasm.

She couldn't listen to it. She hung up the phone hoping this all would come to end. Little did she know about the message that had arrived while they were talking.

**I seriously don't know how could you hide it from my brother, Sarah, me! From everyone! Do you understand how fucking selfish you are? This is too much , Rachel ! Forget you have any friends here. Everyone's disappointed in you.**

****She collapsed on the bed after reading Kurt's text. Her daugher didn't see her as a mom anymore, her friends didn't want to be friends with her anymore, her love of the life hated her more than anything. She was broken. She had only her fathers and Jesse now. She could remember herself feeling so bad only when she started her own life in New York. Since then she somehow had made her life much better, she had raised Sarah so she loved her, she had kept in touch with some of her friends here, her fathers supported her.

But now, she didn't know anything . What was going to happen, will she ever get forgiveness from the people she loved. Will her life ever be fulfilled with happiness?


	9. Finally

**if lucky, I will finish the story tomorrow... :)**

* * *

><p>„ Sarah, the breakfast is ready . „ Rachel opened the door of her old room and found her little daughter sleeping. She walked closer to the bed and sat down, she caressed Sarah's cheek with her hand.<p>

„ I love you so much, honey. „ She said as Sarah opened her eyes.

„ I don't love you anymore. „ She got out of her mother's touch and ran out of the room, leaving Rachel alone. Rachel started crying, she hated herself for everything she had done.

„ Sarah, I said I was sorry! „ Rachel was walking downstairs and found her daughter crying on the couch.

„ Sweetie, I wish I was smarter but please forgive me. „ Rachel walked to her crying daughter and wrapped her arms around her , even she didn't want her to.

„ I want to meet my dad. „

„ Honey , this is very compli- „

„ I want to meet him. „ Sarah cut her off. Rachel knew she was right, she was his daughter, they needed to meet each other.

„ I promise you will meet him, okay? It is a mommy promise . „

„ You promised you would never hurt me. That was a mommy promise too. „

„ Sarah, when you get older I will tell you all the reasons I did this. But now, if you really want to meet your daddy, please eat breakfast first. „ Rachel said and took the little's hand,leading them to the kitchen.

„ You promise I will meet him? Today? „

„ I will call him and ask him, it is not that easy, sweetie. „

„ Mom.. „ Sarah looked at Rachel who was preparing breakfast. „ Thank you. „

„ I will call him now, eat your cereal and then we will plan this day. „ Rachel kissed Sarah's forehead after placing the bowl on the table. She walked upstairs,to her bedroom and took her phone. She needed almost five minutes to finally press the green button and call Finn.

„ Hello.. „ She said, not knowing how to start this conversation.

„ Hello. „ His voice was cold .

„ Finn, I didn't call to apologise because everytime I do it ,you just laugh , but I called because my own, I mean , our daughter she hates me, she wants to meet her dad . „

„ Listen, I don't want to talk with you about all this stuff, just tell me when can I meet her. „

„ Anytime will be good for us. „

„ Can I take her after an hour? „ Rachel was pretty shocked he wanted to meet her that day but maybe it was even better.

„ Sure, my adress is – „

„ I know where you live. „ Finn said and before Rachel could answer he had already hung up.

She thought about crying but then she realised she needed to get ready to see him again. She needed to get Sarah ready for the meeting with her father.

„ Sarah! „ She yelled , walking to the kitchen.

„ We have got one hour to get ready because you are going to spend some time with your dad. „ Rachel said.

„ Can I wear my purple dress? „ When Rachel heard the excitement in Sarah's voice , she felt relieved. She had a feeling that everything's going to be okay. At least between her and her daughter.

„ How do I look? „ Rachel asked her dads who were having breakfast only then.

„ Rachel, you look wonderful but I don't think it's a good idea. „ Hiram said.

„ What? „ Rachel said as Leroy took her hand and asked her to sit with them.

„ I know you probably still love him and would like to be with him but he doesn't. Rachel, he was married all these years, he doesn't love you anymore. And the fact that you hid Sarah from him. „ Rachel was crying again, her cheeks were with black tears from her mascara.

„ I know but I love him. I never stopped loving him. And seeing him here .. Why can't I just dream, or try? „ Rachel said, tears rolling down her face.

„ Oh,Rachel.. „ Her parents wanted to comfort her but the doorbell rang.

Rachel wiped her tears away and went to open the door.

„ Hi. „ She said as she opened the door and saw the tall figure again. She didn't want to admit it , but even when they met each other the day before, she felt that sparkle again. All she wanted was to be with him again.

„ Hello. „

„ Sarah, Finn is here! „ Rechel yelled and after a few seconds they could heard Sarah running to them.

„ I will bring her back in the evening. „ Finn said.

„ Of course, bye sweetie! „ Rachel wanted to kiss Sarah but she was already out ,with her father.

„ So, would you like to tell me about yourself , Sarah? „ Finn asked as they were in his car.

„ Can I call you daddy? „ Sarah looked at Finn with her beautiful eyes.

„ Of course, you can. „ That was the moment Finn realised he was already in love with this little girl. She definitely was his daughter, her looks were telling about it, but there was some strange feeling now when he was with her.

„ What are we going to do? „

„ What do you want to do? „ Finn asked.

„ I want to see the animals, mommy never had time for animals. „

„ Then why don't we go to the zoo? „ Finn asked , turning on the road which would lead them to the zoo.

„ Really? I want to see giraffes and elephants! „ Sarah exlaimed, clapping her hands happily.

Finn wanted to tear up seeing Sarah like this. It was his daughter, her smile, her dimples, he wanted everyday of her life like this –where she is happy and cheerful.

As Finn stopped the car Sarah had already unbuckled her seatbelt and was about to get out of the car.

„ Don't get lost, take my hand. „ Finn said as they were walking towards the zoo.

„ I can hold your hand, daddy? „ She looked up in her father's eyes.

„ Of course you can , honey. You don't have to ask. „ Finn smiled ,taking her hand in his.

„ Daddy.. „ Sarah started. „ Can I ask you something? „

„ Anything you want to know. „

„ Why mommy didn't tell you about me? „ Though Finn wanted to avoid the question he had to answer. He started thinking about the past, him and Rachel. He asked the question himself. _Why didn't she tell me? Why did she leave? Everything was perfect, we loved each other, I was about to break up with Quinn until.. But we could've raised Sarah together... Why did she go? I know I broke up with her but... _He started remembering what happened that day and remembered Rachel had something to say. He remembered he wanted to talk first,he wanted Rachel to think it is over, he didn't love her. So he could be with Quinn and his( which turned out to be his best friend's ) baby. _That's not important._ He remembered Rachel saying. What if she was going to tell him and he ruined her chance?

„ Daddy? I want to know, I heard mommy crying last night, she was talking with her friend and saying that she wanted to tell you about me but you rejected her and then she didn't have the strenght anymore.. „

„ It's very complicated. „ Finn sighed , realising maybe ,only maybe, he and Rachel would be a perfect family now if only all the truth came out ten years ago. „

„ Daddy, I am a smart girl, I understand big people problems. „ Finn laughed but decided to tell her a bit..

„ See, I was dating another girl when I met your mom, but somehow Rachel made me fall for her. „ Finn remembered their first kiss, her remembered the first time they made love, her house, the smell of her, it all was still in his head. „ But I had a huge reason to be with that other girl. „

„ What reason? „

„ Well, she was having a baby and I had to be there for her. „

„ But mommy was having me too. Why did you choose her not mommy? „

„ Because mommy didn't tell me about the baby. I won't say I was good to Rachel when I told her we needed to break up and probably that's why she didn't tell me. „

„ Did you love mommy? „ Sarah asked.

„ Of course, I really did, I still... „ The last part he said only to himself. He loved her, he hated her, he wanted to never see her again, he wanted to spend all his life with her.

Before they could say anything the queue to the zoo had ended.

Finn and Sarah had a nice day. They both explored many new things about each other, Finn got to know about Rachel, how hard Rachel's life was. He never thought about all her problems that would never had found Rachel if only he had been there for her.

„ But daddy.. „ Sarah looked at him. „ Can I ask you one final question? „

„ Even two. „ Finn laughed,looking at his daughter. He felt so good he finally had a chance to meet her, to know about her, his real daughter. Though he and Beth shared somethng special too, Sarah was his real daughter. Even after the incident with Quinn he was one hundred per cent sure Sarah was his daughter.

„ Do you think mommy will forgive me? „

„ Forgive you what? „ Finn asked, a bit in shock.

„ I told her I didn't love her anymore. Because she never told me about you, everyone has a daddy but me. I was angry at mommy and told her bad things. „ Sarah said, feeling truly guilty.

„ Honey, everyone does bad things. Your mom loves you more than anything. She should have told me but... she had her reasons. Just say you are sorry and be sweet to her. „

„ Thank you , dad. „ Sarah said as Finn stopped the car at Rachel's driveway. „ It was a very nice day. Will we meet again? „

„ Of course we will. Let's go? „ As the little nodded Finn jumped out of the car and walked her to the door. They let the doorbell rang and then Hiram opened the door.

„ Grandpa, where is mommy? „ Sarah asked, giving her granfather a hug.

„ She is upstairs, honey . Hello Finn. „ Hiram said, shaking Finn's hand.

„ Don't go before I tell you bye, okay daddy? „ Sarah asked.

„ Of course.. „ Sarah ran upstairs. „ Hello.. Will I be able to talk to her? „

„ Finn, I don't know.. She has spent all day in her room, we heard her sobs from the kitchen, she hasn't eaten anything.. I think she should start seeing someone if this doesn't stop, I think she might kill herself. „

„ I'm very sorry but can I talk with her. I was not nice to her though I had my reasons and everyone knows it, but I want to apologise. „ Finn said.

„ Finn, I don't want to sound obtrusive but, can you make her leave this house? I don't know, talk about everything in some cafe or at the park.. I am worried about her, she has to leave that bed. „

„ Of course , that would be great. „ Though Finn was still very,very angry at Rachel, he cared about her. He knew he loved her, he wanted her the best.

„ Daddy! „ Sarah yelled ,running back downstairs. „ Mommy forgave me! „ She hugged Finn's leg in happiness.

„ Can you wait here? I will talk to her. „ Hiram said, leaving Finn and Sarah.

* * *

><p>Rachel spent all the day crying. She cried about everything – about Finn,Sarah, about her career that never happened. She knew that everything could've been so good.. If she only told him then.<p>

Suddenly, her door swung open.

„ Mommy! „ Sarah exclaimed jumping on Rachel's bed.

„ Honey, I am so sorry, will you forgive me? „ Rachel asked, letting a few more tears roll down her cheeks.

„ Forgive me, mom. Daddy told me everyone does mistakes. I was very bad to you. You have to forgive me. „ Sarah said, wrapping her arms around Rachel.

„ Let's forgive each other. I love you. „ That was the first time Rachel smiled that day.

„ I love you too, and daddy. „ The thought of Finn made Rachel want to cry again. Affter all those years , after everything she still loved him. She could do nothing about it, he was her one true love.

„ How was your day, honey? „ Rachel asked.

„ It was awesome! We went to zoo and we ate there , and there were many beautiful animals! „

„ I am glad you had a good time. „

„ I will say goodbye to daddy, okay? „ Sarah said,kissing her mom's cheek and then leaving.

After a few minutes of silence her door opened again.

„ Rachel.. „ Hiram said.

„ I am not hungry. „

„ Get ready. „

„ Ready for what? „ Rachel asked.

„ You and Finn have to talk . He will take you out of this house. „ And before Rachel could say anything her dad spoke again. „ And no is not an answer. He is already waiting so be fast. „ Hiram said and left the room.

Rachel quickly stood up and searched for some clothes. Jeans and a blue blouse would be okay, she thought. She found her black ballerinas and tried to do something that her face doesn't look so bad.

„ Just don't cry. „ She said to herself before leaving.

She walked downstairs and saw Finn playing with Sarah. They both looked so happy, so made for each other, so father and daughter. She felt horrible for not letting them know the truth for all those years.

„ Hi. „ She said when reached them.

„ Hi.. Are you ready? „

„ Yeah.. See you later honey. „ Rachel gave Sarah a quick hug and then left the house with Finn.

„ You don't have to do anything for me. I can walk somewhere alone and later tell my dads I was with you. „

„ I promised your dad I would take you out. „ Finn said, opening his car's door for her. As she realised she had no choice, she got in.

All the ride, they weren't spoking. After twenty minutes he pulled in Breadstix driveway and they got out.

„ I am not hungry. „ Rachel said, getting in the restaurant with him.

„ Rachel, you are. And we have some stuff to talk about. „ Finn said, leading them to a table.

„ Good evening, here are your menus. „ The waitress said . „ Are you ready to order the drinks? „

„ Rachel? „ Finn looked at her.

„ Peppermint tea, please. „ She needed something that would help her nerves now.

„ Coke for me. „ As the waitress left Finn started their conversation. „ Rachel.. I am sorry. „

„ You have nothing to be sorry for. „

„ I have, I was very rude to you , Rachel. I was just so angry I just.. I never thought about how it was for you.. „ Finn said, his voice becoming softer.

„ I am so sorry. „ A tear rolled down Rachel's cheek. „ I truly am. „

„ Stop, please. Have you decided what to eat? „

„ I don't want to eat. „

„ Rachel, I said, I promised your dads you would get some food,they are worried about you."

„ I will eat vegetables soup then. „ Finally, a little smile appeared on Rachel's face.

Finn waved the waitress and ordered the soup for Rachel. She just watched him; he was so handsome, so gentleman, he was so her perfect man. If ony she hadn't screwed then...

„ Aren't you going to eat something? „

„ We had a pizza with Sarah. „ Finn said,smiling. „ Can you excuse me for a minute? „ He said and left for the bathroom.

Before Rachel even had a chance to start thinking about what was going to happen, an angry lady came to her table.

„ You.. „ She said. She looked like someone Rachel had known,she just couldn't remember her name.

„ Who are you? „

„ I am his ex wife! „

„ Who's wife? „

„ Finn's , you manhands. „ And that moment Rachel knew who she was. Quinn Fabray – the woman who Finn married, with whom he raised Beth. „ You are the reason of all my problems, you should never came back! „ Quinn started yelling so people were staring at them.

„ I don't understand what you are talking about. „

„ You don't ? Me and Finn , we would still be a family only if you .. „ At that moment Finn was leaving the bathroom and saw the whole scene. „ If you didn't make him cheat on me then! Why did you come back if you left? And with that stupid child. „

„ Don't call my child stupid. „ Finn said as he reached their table.

„ I will! You and your child and this thing sitting here „ Quinn said ,pointing at Rachel „ You all are stupid! Know what , Rachel? You made my life a disaster, thank you for being in this world! „

Though Rachel was crying , she couldn't sit there, not saying anything. She stood up and looked at Quinn.

„ I didn't make your life a disaster. It is not my fault I fell in love with him! And you should say thank you to me because the day he told me you were pregnant, I decided not to tell him that I was expecting his child ,too! I decided to let him live with you! I sacrified my happiness so you don't get to raise your baby alone! And this is what I get? Suddenly , for no reason? „

„ I LOVE HIM, don't you understand? „ Quinn continued yelling. „ And if you didn't come back, he would have come back to me. We would be a family again. You have to let the ones who love each other be together! „

„ I love him too! „ After that Rachel looked at Finn. „ I'm sorry .. „ She ran out of the restaurant, she couldn't talk with him again after that.

„ We would never , ever get back together even if she wasn't here. „ Finn said and went out to search for Rachel.

* * *

><p>„ Rachel.. „ Finn finally found her in the park.<p>

„ I am so sorry, I distracted you form your family, from Beth.. „

„ Stop. I never loved Quinn, and Beth.. As much as I love her, Sarah.. Sarah is different and she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. „ He sat down on the bench,next to her.

„ I'm so,so,so sorry I distracted you from her. „ Rachel started crying again . „ That is my biggest regret, maybe we all would've lived happily.. I still love you , Finn . „

And somehow they had become closer and closer to each other, Finn couldn't help himself, he kissed her. As soon as their lips touched , an electric feeling warmed their bodies, the kiss was so,so intense. „ I am so angry at you but.. at the same time.. „ He had to kiss her again, he wrapped his arms around her, she was the one he loved, he couldn't help himself.

„ I never stopped loving you. „

„ Me neither. „ Rachel said, not letting go of Finn's body. She wanted that magic moment to last as long as possible. She felt so loved,so cared about, so safe in his arms. „ If I could turn the time back , Finn.. I would, I would had told you.. „

„ Don't .. „ He said, cutting her off with another kiss. „ I don't know what's going to happen next but all I know is that I don't want this moment to stop. I love you, I love you so,so much and I have dreamt about this all these years. „

That's how they spent another hour - just kissing and telling each other how much they loved each other.

As Finn's hands started traveling under her blouse, she got to stop him. „ Not here.. „ She moaned as his huge hand touched her bare back.

„ Let's go somewhere, I need you.. „ Finn said,standing up and taking her hand.

„ Do you know where we can go? „ Finn said as they reached his car.

„ Just somewhere not here. „ Rachel said,getting in. She couldn't belive it, she was about to be with him in that intimate way again. She couldn't believe he still loved her, she couldn't belive this was real.

Though he was still angry and disappointed , he loved her much more. And he couldn't let her go again, he had to have her this time, he had to make them a family. He didn't want to miss more.

He pulled in some hotel's driveway and stopped the car.

They got out of the car and walked in the hotel, walking directly to the reception.

„ We need a room for the night. „ Finn said to the receptionist and after a few minutes they were on their way to the room.

As the door was locked after them , she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He held her as close as possible to his body and finally started unbuttoning her blouse. When he was done, he threw it away and started kissing her jawline, at the same time unhooking her bra. He had always dreamed about being with her this way again, about her soft skin, her lips on every part of his body, to have his lips on every part of her body.

Her soft moans meant the world for him when he softly massaged her breasts with his huge hands. He only left them when Rachel tried to get rid of his shirt. She unbuttoned his pants and rolled them down, allowing him to get out of them.

„ Bed.. „ She moaned as he was kissing her breasts now, she couldn't stand straight when he sucked on her left nipple. She felt his hands on her hips, unzipping her jeans and rolling them down. When she stepped out of them, he took her in his arms and carried to the bed. He leaned over her, kissing her all the way down from her lips to her wet panties which he slid off and continued kissing her most intimate part of body.

„ Oh, Finn ... „ She moaned in pleasure as he inserted a finger in her. „ It's so.. so good.. „ Rachel's moans were the best sound in the whole world for Finn. „ I need you.. „

And after that Finn moved his head back to her lips and let Rachel take off his boxers which revealed his hard member.

„ Finn.. „ She moaned his name and looked into his eyes.

„ I love you. „ He said before entering her.

Moans became screaming, screaming they had waited ten years to hear.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes and felt the luckiest man alive. Her head was resting on his chest , she was still sleeping. He looked at her – she was the most beautiful woman on the earth, he loved her with all his heart. The anger was not gone, probably it never will. But more than anything he wanted to be with her, to finally be with her.<p>

He reached for his phone and found out he had about ten missed calls and a few messages.

All were from Rachel's phone, it meant her dads were trying to get to know if she was okay.

„ Rach.. „ He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

„ Mmmm, good morning.. „

„ I think we should get ready, I have like hundred text messages from our dads.. „

„ Oh god.. „ She immediately got out of the bed, searching for her underwear which was thrown at different corners of the room. „ We really should go. „ She laughed.

* * *

><p>There was one thing Rachel needed to know now.<p>

„ Finn.. „ She asked him while he was driving her home. „ What now? „

„ How about a dinner this Saturday? You could bring Sarah.. „

„ That would be amazing.. „ Rachel smiled.


	10. THE END

The world seemed fantastic again. She woke up knowing she would meet him again. Knowing they all would have a lunch as a family for the first time. Knowing he loved her, he still did, after all she had done.

She went to the bathroom, brushed her hair, changed in clean home clothes and went downstairs where her dads and Sarah already were having breakfast.

„ Rachel! „ Her dads were pretty shocked what had changed in their daughter after that evening with Finn. The day she got home she immediately went to her bedroom but, instead of crying, she was ironing her clothes, she painted her nails, she even cooked vegetarian lasagne for everyone at the evening. And this morning she was glowing – she was happy.

„ Morning! „ She kissed her dads' cheeks and then hugged Sarah.

„ Good morning, mommy! „

„ Sarah, can you please play with your dollies for a moment? „ Leroy asked as Rachel sat down. Sarah nodded and left the table.

„ Rachel, you didn't tell us what happened between you and him. „ Hiram said.

„ Dads, we spent a wonderful night together and we love each other. And we are going to be together this time. „ Rachel said and made herself a coffee.

„ Are you sure about this? Rachel, that's just fantastic! „

„ I couldn't be happier. It's like my dream has finally come true! „ Rachel exclaimed. „ And me and Sarah, we are going to have a dinner with him tonight. At Finn's house. „ Rachel said, smiling.

„ We are very happy for you , Rachel. But are you sure this is what you think, what you want it to be? „ Hiram asked.

„ I am not sure about anything. But I am going to do all I can to make us a family. I love him and I know he loves me too. „

* * *

><p>„ Sarah, you look amazing, and how am I looking? „ Rachel asked, showing her daughter her outfit. Rachel was wearing a flowered dress that ended above her knees with her best pair of shoes which were pink pumps. She had applied a little bit make up and her hair looked amazing.<p>

„ You look like princess mommy. „

„ Just as you, honey. „ Rachel said, caressing her daughter's face. „ Let's go, daddy's waiting for us! „ Rachel took Sarah's hand, waved goodbye to her dads and got in her car with Sarah. She checked Finn's adress again and started driving.

„ Mommy, why are we going there? „ Sarah suddenly asked.

„ Well, me and your dad, we wanted to have a dinner together, all the three of us. „

„ Are you and daddy together? „

„ Would you like us to be together? „

„ I have always wanted to have both mommy and daddy , to live with them both. „ Sarah said, really hoping she would have a real family one day.

„ We'll see , honey... „ Rachel said, dreaming about being with Finn again.

After ten minutes Rachel pulled in Finn's driveway where she recognised his black car. They both got out of the car and walked to the door.

„ How do I look? „ Rachel asked for the final time before knocking on the door.

„ The most beautiful girl on this planet . „ Rachel laughed and finally knocked on Finn's door.

After a few seconds Finn opened the door, smiling.

„ Daddy! „ Sarah hugged Finn's leg as soon as she saw him.

Finn looked down at his daughter and laughed at how cute she was. And then he looked at Rachel.

„ Hi. „ She said.

„ Hey. . „ He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arm around her for a little hug. „ You girls hungry? I tried to make something tasty.. „ Finn laughed as they both let him go.

„ I am starving, dad! „

„ Let's go then! Here is the living room, and there is the kitchen. „ Finn showed them a little of his house before they reached the kitchen. „ You can sit down. „

„ This house looks very big.. „ Rachel said, sitting down and waiting for Finn and the food.

„ Yeah, I'm in charge of Burt's tire shop and well the business has been working pretty good.. „ Finn said, finally arriving with two plates for Rachel and Sarah.

„ What are you going to drink? „

„ Do you have Fanta ? „ Sarah asked.

„ Sure , and you Rach? I have red wine, white wine .. „

„ A glass of white wine would be great. „ Rachel smiled and after two minutes Finn was back with his plate and the drinks.

„ I hope the fish is not overcooked. „ Finn laughed before they started eating.

„ Mmm, it's delicious. „ Rachel said after tasting it.

„ Daddy, you are a good chef. „ Sarah's words made her parents laugh. She was the cutest little girl in the world.

„ Well, you two should come here more often.. „ Finn said,looking at Rachel.

„ You can ask us anytime.. „ Rachel winked at Finn.

„ I definitely will. By the way you both look amazing today. „

„ We spent all day getting ready. „ Sarah said and Rachel blushed.

„ Not all day, we just wanted to look good. „ Rachel added.

„ You look beautiful, Rachel. And you too, Sarah. You two are the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. „ Finn said,placing his hand on Rachel's as he saw she was a bit stressed.

„ Thank you, mister handsome. „ Rachel laughed . She had to admit it, she was stressed. But when she felt Finn's hand on hers, it all was gone. The stress, the being unsure, she knew he wanted it as much as she.

The dinner was wonderful, they talked about their favorite music, movies, they all explored each other more and more. And the looks Finn and Rachel gave each other, they were so in love with each other.

„ How about a movie? „ Finn asked as he had put all the dishes away.

„ I love movies! „ Sarah yelled in happiness.

„ And you Rach? „

„ I love spending time with you two.. „

„ Why don't we go to the cinema? Have you seen the new Ice Age? „ Finn asked, leading them out of the kitchen.

„ We wanted to see it, but didn't have time ! „ Rachel said,laughing.

„ Yayy! „

„ Ready to go ? „ Finn asked , taking his car keys and wallet.

„ Ready. „ Rachel said, smiling in excitement. She wasn't interested in the movie, she loved the company.

Finn led them out of the house,wrapping his arm around Rachel.

„ I am so happy you both came today. „ He whispered in her ear while Sarah had already reached Rachel's car.

„ I am so happy you invited us. „ She said and kissed him. They both stopped for a moment ,looking into each other's eyes.

„ That's because I love you both. „ He said and kissed her again,not noticing his brother on the street, watching them.

„ Finn? „ Kurt yelled,walking closer to the couple. „ What are you doing with her? „

As soon as they saw Kurt Rachel moved a bit from Finn.

„ Kurt, we have decided to try to be together. „ Finn said.

„ What? „ He was shocked. „ No, Finn. She lied to you, she hid your child who looks very beautiful „ Kurt looked at Sarah before continuing his speech. „ You can't forgive her! Rachel, we all are very disappointed in you and I hope I will never get to see you again in a situation like this. You made my brother miss the most important moments of his real daughter's life! You don't deserve his love. „ Kurt's words made Rachel cry. He was so right, he was right – but she was sorry, she regretted it!

„ Kurt, I know what she did and I am not happy about it. But I love her. „

„ Are you sure? Maybe you just want to be with her, you truly don't understand how bad she is? How can you be with a woman who hid your daughter for ten years and now is back with a sorry! Finn, if you get back together with her, no one will appreciate this. Use your chance, spend time with this little girl, but forget her. You can find someone much better. „ Kurt's words hurt. Hurt for Rachel, and what hurt the most was Finn's reaction.

„ It will be better if you two go home now. „ Finn said.

„ That's right, Finn. Rachel, no offence but I only want the best for my brother. „ Rachel didn't want to listen to her friend , she unlocked her car.

„ Get in honey.. „ She told Sarah who had a few tears in her eyes too.

„ But the movie.. and daddy? „ Sarah asked.

„ There is no movie and no daddy.. „ Rachel said, getting in the car and letting all the tears roll down her face.

„ But mommy.. „ What hurt even more was to see her child crying .

„ I am so sorry, sweetie. „ Rachel leaned over and hugged Sarah. „ So sorry I ruined your lives.. „ She kissed Sarah's forehead and turned on the engine.

„ Are we going home? „ Sarah asked.

„ Yes we are.. „ Rachel answered, knowing her life sucked again.

She thanked God her parents were out of the town this weekend. She unlocked the door of the house and Sarah immediately ran to her room.

„ Sarah, I'm sorry! „ Rachel yelled.

„ I'm so sorry.. „ The next time she said it , she said in silently, just to herself. She lied down on the couch, she didn't want anything. This time it hurt more, this time she had hoped it all would be perfect once in her life. Now it all was gone.

* * *

><p>And it began again.<p>

She spent her days sleeping and crying. She didn't go out for a few days after that, then she went out for chocolates that would make her feel a bit better. Two weeks passed with no sign of Finn but sign of something Rachel didn't expect.

Sign of pregnancy.

Her period was four days late, she was eating a lot of chocolate, she had been sick for a few days. She remembered that one night she spent with Finn, they were so in love again that they didn't even think about protection.

She couldn't go out right now. Her dads would want Sarah to accompany her or even worse they would come with her. But she needed that test, she had to have it. The only person she could call here was.. was Kurt. Who hated her, who made Finn not like her anymore. But she had no other choice, she had to do it. She dialed his number for a few times and he of course didn't answer.

_I know I am not your friend anymore and you hate me and want me to have nothing to do with you or your brother but.. I really need your help. Maybe after that you will never have to talk to me again._

Rachel typed the text with tears, he used to be her friend.

After ten minutes her phone started ringing.

„ Kurt, I am so thankful you called, I really need your help. „ Rachel said, the fact she's crying noticeable in her voice.

„ I am going to help you if it has something to do with Finn's child. „

„ It probably has.. „

„ Can you be clear? „

„ I need a pregnancy test. „ Rachel said, bursting into tears again.

„ Please tell me it is not Finn's child. „

„ If there is a child.. it is Fi – „ Rachel wanted to finish the sentence but the phone started beeping. She couldn't believe he did it. She collapsed on her bed and cried for twenty minutes until Kurt came in her room.

„ Kurt, thank you so much. „ She immediately stood up as she saw him there.

„ Take these. I will wait for the results. „ He said, sitting on the edge of her bed when he handed her the tests.

„ Thank you, you don't even know how important it is for me. „ Rachel said, closing the bathroom's door and doing what she had to do.

After two minutes she came out of the bathroom with two of the tests.

„ I need to wait. „ She said, sitting down next to him.

She couldn't say nothing.

„ How is he? „

„ He wants to meet Sarah again. „ What Kurt didn't say was that Finn wanted to meet Rachel too. That he loved her, he cried for her, he wanted to be with her.

„ He will be able to do it whenever he wants. „ Rachel sighed. „ Maybe you were right, I don't deserve him, he is too good for me. „

„ Do you understand how wrong was your decision to make Sarah like only yours? „

„ But I came here, I apologised, he told me he still wanted to be with me.. „

„ Yeah, you are his first love , of course he will forgive you that easily, but you hurt all of us. How do you think Carole feels when she gets to know she didn't have a chance to spoil her granddaughter? How do you think Burt felt when he got to know that they all had missed ten years of her life? „

„ I promise, this will never happen again. „

„ Of course it won't. „ Kurt said. „ Do you know the results yet? „

Rachel looked at her clock and realised it was time.

She stood up and took the tests from her table, they both had the same result which made her collapse on the floor.

„ I can't do this again.. „ She cried, holding the test.

„ Oh God.. „ Kurt said as he saw his old friend in this situation. For a moment he left his anger in the second place. He got on the floor with her and hugged her. „ It will be okay this time. „

„ It won't ! Finn wants nothing to do with me... We were so happy for those few hours, so happy, I thought it would be good again but then.. „ Rachel cried into Kurt's shirt. „ I love him so much... „

„ He loves you too.. „ Suddenly Kurt realised he had switched off the good brother mode and he was now a good friend. He saw Rachel's pain, he knew she couldn't turn the time back, but he had to let her do it right now.

„ You told me he didn't want anything with me.. „

„ I didn't let him. But Rachel, I was selfish. You are having his child now, I don't want you to go through this alone again. I forgive you. „

„ Thank you so much, Kurt.. You don't even know how hard it was to raise Sarah alone, how much I regret that I didn't tell him.. „

„ This time, this time will be different. Dress up, I am driving you to Finn's house, you are going to tell him. „ Kurt got up and walked to her closet to pick her some beautiful clothes.

„ Why are you doing this to me, you hate me. „ Rachel said, taking one of her dresses Kurt gave her.

„ Because... I just saw you from a different side, I just realised that your life has been tough enough.. You don't need to go through this again alone, and Finn deserves to finally have his true love. Get ready , Rachel. „

„ Thank you, Kurt. „ She said,taking the dress and locking herself in the bathroom, getting ready. She was about to meet him again, and this time it was either being together or never being a couple again.

* * *

><p>She knocked on Finn's door as soon as Kurt left. She wanted to run away before he opened the door, she didn't want to face the pain if he rejected her.<p>

„ Rachel.. „ Finn said as he opened the door and saw her.

„ Finn, we need to talk. „

„ Come in . „

„ Can we sit down? „ Rachel asked as she walked in Finn's house.

„ Sure, what did you want to talk about? „

Finn watched her as she sat down, she looked so worried about , she bursted into tears.

„ Rach.. „ Finn wrapped his arms around her. „ What's wrong? „

„ I need to tell you something. „ Rachel placed her hands on his chest and looked at him. „ There are three words I never told you. But I need to do it right this time, I need to tell you. „ She stopped for a moment before told him the truth.

„ What's it? „

„ I am pregnant. „ She waited for his reaction,yelling, leaving her.

„ Don't cry, don't cry.. „ He hugged her again as she started crying. „ It will be okay, you have me this time. We will do this together, we will marry each other, you and Sarah could live with me, it will be okay, Rach.. „

„ Really? „ A smile appeared on her face as Finn said it.

„ I've been thinking about you these weeks. I don't care what everyone thinks, I love you. And we are going to raise this child together. „ He placed his hand on her belly.

„ I love you too. And though it is not planned, I love him or her too. „ Rachel said after placing her hand on Finn's .

„ I can't believe we finally are going to be a family, that we are going to have another child. „

„ I can't believe this time I am not alone. I am so happy I have you. „

„ It seems you will be happy all your life then. „ He laughed and kissed her.

**_Well, it was the end. thank you for all the reviews and thank you for liking and following this story! :) Would you like me to write a future chapter? _**


End file.
